Natsu Alone Forever
by Darkweapon
Summary: In every story the hero gets the girl. Well not this time! Follow Natsu Dragneel as he wonders around Fiore alone. No lady beside him, and what happened to Happy? Where did he go? If you dislike dark things and thoughts. Then don't fucking read it. It is a dark story so you have been warned. I don't need the people in charge trying to get up in my ass because pansy's can't take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu Alone Forever**

 **Yo this is your home boy Darkweapon babe. This is my first Fanfic hope y'all like. It took like forever to figure out how to set up this account for it to finally to be able to allow me to start writing and posting my stories. So I decided that my first one should be about something no one really writes about. Natsu Dragneel (hope I spelled that right) being alone. Meaning instead of him having a harem weather boy or girl harem. Or him just having a girlfriend/boyfriend this one is special. Cause well just read and stop reading this.**

 **I own nothing but this story.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

" **Spells/ Deep voice"**

Sound Effects

Chapter 1 The Betral of Love

It was a normal day at the Fairytail Guild hall Gray was stripping, Lucy complaining about rent money, Cana drinking barrels of alcohol, Elfman screaming about being a 'Man', Mira working the bar, Freed fonding over Laxus and his strength, Levy talking to Gajeel (not sure if that is right) about a new book she found, and Erza eating her cheesecake. Yep just another day in Fairytail. Oh wait something is missing rather who that is. The rather destructive Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel and his 'son' Happy, and Lissana.

Mira seems to be the only one to notice this however because she (along with everyone else) expected Natsu to burst in the guild hall challenging Gray or Erza to fight him.

'I wonder where Natsu is.' Mira thought to herself.

Just then the guild doors opened to reveal a woman with silver hair smiling like nothing was with the world and the problems were nonexistent now.

"Why are you smiling so much Lissana?" Gray asked her.

"Gray your clothes." Pointed out Cana.

"Huh? Oh shit!" exclaimed Gray.

"Gray what did I say about striping in the guild hall?" asked Erza in a sweet voice, to sweet to be innocent.

'Shit I'm dead!' Gray thought. "Ah shit please don't kill me Erza!"

"Oh Gray I would never dream about doing that." Said Erza in a sweet voice.

"Oh yeah then why are you chasing me with a sword in your hand?"

"No reason"

"I call bullshit! Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed Gray as Erza caught him and delivered her punishment.

Everyone but Mira forgetting about the previous question asked. "So why are you smiling so much today Lissana?"

"Oh right because of this." She exclaimed as she went over to Lucy and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Nani!"

"What the fuck!"

"It's unmanly to do that without a reason!"

At that everyone's sweat dropped at that statement.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot." Screamed Evergreen.

"I'm sure that you have a reason for this?" Mira asked sweetly not really seemed to be bother and/or fazed by what just happened.

"Yes I do!" Lissana exclaimed happily. "All right everyone listen up I have an announcement to make." Everyone shut up. "Me and Lucy have been dating for 5 months now and we finally decided to tell y'all today."

"Wait. What?! You two have been dating for 5 months!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"Because…" Lucy trailed off.

"It's ok Lucy." Said Lissana. "I know" replied Lucy who kissed Lissana.

"So why now above all times to tell us?" questioned the Master who stayed quite the entire time with a nose bleed.

"Because of last night." Lucy said sadly.

"What happened last night." Asked a worried Mira.

"Well…"

Last Night

Flashback

" _Hey Lucy I have something to ask you" Natsu exclaimed happily. "Aye" said happy._

 _He looks around for her in her house. 'Tonight I'm going to confess to her and when she says yes we'll celebrate with a nice long and easy mission I have for this certain kind thing. Ac- aca- whatever Mira called.' Natsu thought excitedly. Then he smelled something that he didn't expect to smell. 'Lissana why is she here?' "Hey Happy why do you think Lissana would be here?" "I don't know Natsu maybe she's here to get some fish!" "Now that I have a hard time to believe." "Why is that so hard to believe?" "Because… you know what why am I even having this conversation with you"_

" _Because you're stupid." Happy replied._

" _Hey!" Natsu yelled._

" _What are you two doing here?" Lissana demanded_

" _We came here to see Lucy. Why else would we be here?" Natsu asked dumbly._

" _I don't know." Lissana replied with venom very clear in her voice._

" _Why do you sound so mad? All we did was come here to see her it's not like I destroyed an entire city. And why are you here anyways?" Natsu replied._

" _Because you broke in through the window again. And besides I have every right to be here unlike you." Lissana replied very harshly._

" _It's ok Lissana. Just try to calm down this happens all the time." Lucy tried to calm her lover down._

" _No! I won't calm down! I just can't stand it even if he was once my childhood friend/love. He should know not to do this not to mention he should know when people are with each other!" Lissana yelled._

" _Wait what does that mean?" Questioned Natsu._

 _Smack! The sound was so loud that the men out in the river could hear it._

" _God you're so dumb!" Yelled Lissana. "It means that we're fucking each other now get the fuck out of here! I highly doubt that anyone at the guild except Happy here will miss you if you just vanished, or hell even died so just leave us the hell alone! And go die in ditch or something. I don't care."_

 _Then it hit him. He thought that maybe that he was too late to get Lucy's love then he dismissed that idea. What Lissana said was probably true. Maybe if he did leave then no one would really care. He doubted that Gray would ever miss him. 'Gramps could sure use the money'. He thought sadly. 'Maybe Mira would be a little sad that he would leave. Erza would be happy cause that means more cheesecake for her.' "Ok" Natsu just said and started to leave._

" _No wait Natsu! Please don't go she didn't mean it at all. Not one bit. Right?" Lucy asked hopefully that her lover was only kidding._

" _Nope I meant every word of it."_

 _That was the last straw Natsu ran out of there tears were flowing out now. He left a trail of tears leading out to the forest unable to bear it anymore. He didn't what to see anyone right now. Or any time soon he just really wanted to be away from everyone right now._

End Flashback

…

…

…

"Why did you do that? Natsu saved everyone more times then we can even count. So, why?" Mira asked.

"Because he deserved it." Lissana said clearly angry.

5 miles away from Magnolia

"Well happy I think that it is time for us to go our own way now. We have to be more careful of what we say and do now. Because we have no one to help us out now. It's us against the world now." Natsu said sadly. "Aye." Replied Happy sadly. "Well, who knows the world might be full of adventures for us." And with that Natsu and Happy left their little home not even taking a second look back. Never again will they tie themselves to a place again, or fall in love again. Just so that their hearts may never be broken again.

 **So how did y'all like that little number. Weird ain't it. Well to bad although his was just an experiment to see what kind of response I would get, still I don't care if you think it's weird. You haters can just go and hate on someone else.**

 **Yo please review and PM me if you want to.**

 **This is Darkweapon saying PEACE OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Reappearance part 1

 **Yo what baby it's yo boy Darkweapon back for round 2 at this story. So far the reviews were good. I mean how else would u be reading this 2** **nd** **chapter? Through magic? However, now that I think about that would be some cool ass shit right there. Anyways I would like to thank the people who left some reviews and I would like to thank u for the support. Thanks to ya'll there is now a second chapter. So on to the show baby. WOO!**

Two years later

Silence. That's all that was heard. All through the town was nothing but silence. Not a single creature was sturring. No one in sight. No noise. That was until a lone step was heard it was slow and steady. The pace never once changed. Then from down the street a lone figure was walking. No one beside him, no one in front of him and, no one behind him. He was all alone. His appearance alone was unnoticeable. All you could see was a man with a cloak on. Slowly walking alone. Even though the lights were on, you still could not see his face. For he wore a hood to hide his facial features. One thing was on his mind though. 'Why did Happy have to leave like that? It was unfair for him to leave me all alone in this world. No one cares for me. No one even knows me anymore. I bet if I walk back home no one will be able to tell who I am anymore. Hell I bet that they're laughing at me still.' He thought. He had nobody that cared for him now. His only true friend/ son was killed before him not to long ago. He still remembers having had to carry his bloody body away to bury him where he asked to be his final resting place.

He remembered his cry for help as he was fighting off an entire Dark Guild. They eventually was able to take control of him by holding him down on his knees with his arms outstretched. They threaten to kill his best friend. And although he didn't want to he knew that he had no choice but to obey them. However, just like any scum bag they didn't keep their word, and they slowly started to cut and pierce him. Natsu fought his captures but they held on with determination. Then to had to his mental torture after five minutes of doing this the slowly but slit his throat. The mere thought of that nearly made him puke again. He never really liked to think about that time, because thanks to them he was forced to do something that he thought he would never do. He killed everyone there, and what made it harder was that the mission they under took was suppose to be easy.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he finally noticed where he was at. He remembered the place but, it felt like it was a dream to him. A bad one at that, but he knew that the nightmare was reality. He was standing in Magnolia again. A place that he swore never to return to, but he knew that he had to be there. He had to give her the news, no matter how much she hated him or how much he hated her. He felt like that she should at least like to know that her 'son' was dead. So with great annoyance he made his way through the town to the guild hall.

'Hm it's nice to see some things in this world never change.' He thought to himself looking at the old guild building that he used to call home. So regrettablely he walk up to the guild hall and found the doors to be locked. 'God damnit! Now that means that I have to stay in town for a few more hours. Well I do need some supplies anyways. I guess that staying here a little longer wouldn't hurt.' He thought.

So instead of going to a hotel right away he decided to go back into the woods. Back to the place where he and Happy once called home. The old little shack that they called home was still in the same shape that they left it in. There was clothes still laying down on the ground, dirty dishes still piled the kitchen sink, and trash was still on the ground. The only different was the dust everywhere showing that it has not been used in a very long time.

"Ahhhh good old home. Last time I used this place I was still in the guild. Those were the good ol'days. I would go around doing mission after mission with my team and Happy would always-" he stopped talking after he said Happy's name. Then all the memories came back to him about that unfortunate night when he lost his son/ friend. "Happy. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you then and there. I'm sorry that I was so weak that you had to pay the price for my weakness. Even though we weren't apart of Fairytail anymore we still had some good times together didn't we?" He said to no one in particular.

So to avoid him crying any tonight he decided to call it a night and after five minutes of staying awake he finally went to bed.

The next day approximately 12 p.m.

In Fairytail

Things in Fairytail have seen to never change. Elfman screaming about how to be a man that you have to use your fists to win a fight. Evergreen scolding him because he's screaming about how to be a man. Gray striping again. Juvia enjoying the sight of her love nearly getting naked again. Erza yelling and beating him to a bloody pulp because he's stripping again. Mira tending to the bar as usual. Laxus talking to rest of the Thunder tribe. Freed admiring him for his strength. Bixslow talking about how his 'babys' don't get enough action. Levy and Gajeel talking to each other about a new book that Levy found that was written in the Dragon tongue, or language which ever you prefer. Yep everything was right in the world for them as everything was normal for them. Then the doors open to reveal two beauties talking to each other they were Lucy and Lissana Heartfillia. That's right after about a year later after Narsu and Happy left they got married.

"I'm telling you the kitchen looks amazing now doesn't it?" Asked Lucy. "It sure does honey." Replied Lissana.

They went to take their respected seats to continue their discussion. Just then the doors open again this time showing a cloaked and hooded figured. He just looked around and found who he was looking for. He walked up to Lissana and said " I'm sorry but he's gone I couldn't protect him."

 **Aaaand that's a wrap people. Sorry to do this to ya'll. But I feel like all the true excitement will be for next chapter. So please leave a review and PM me if you have any questions regarding my story. This is Darkweapon saying Peace Out Baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Reappearance Part 2 and the Explanation**

 **Yo this is yo home boy Darkweapon back again for another round. This one will explain what has happened to Happy and how Natsu dealt with it. Also the guild finally has some idea to the pain that Natsu has been through his life. Oh yeah and ah TWO more things. Yeah that's right I said TWO more things, thing one: I have been asked if Natsu has increased in strength. Yes he has and also in this chapter ya'll get an idea of his true strength as well as (and yes i'll give ya'll a little bit of a spoiler) he knows who he really is. Now thing two is: my favorite author ValinNight. And yes before you try to PM me yes I am recommending him and his work. However, be worn most of them include lemons so if ya'll don't like that kind of stuff then stay away and if you can get by that then you'll find out that he is a genius when he writes. Ok now that that's done, oh wait why the fuck are ya'll still reading this shit get a life and read the Fanfic already.**

I own nothing but this fanfic

"Wait what? Who the fuck are you, and what do you mean by he's gone? Who's gone and who's my son? More importantly who the fuck are you!?" Lissana asked/ demanded.

"Although I don't agree with how she said it. But what do you mean her son is gone? Who is her son?" Makorav asked (not sure if that is spelled correctly).

"Ah has it been so long that you don't even remember your son?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Who are you talking about? And why do you keep that hood on?" Lissana asked.

"Your son. Happy. I wasn't able to protect him and thanks to my carelessness your son has died Lissana." The cloaked figure replied.

"Wait what?"

"What do you mean he died? And just who the fuck are you asshole?!"

"Well you see what had happen was…."

"Shut the fuck up right now you asshole! Who are you to tell us what happened to him? For all we know you're the one who killed him!" yelled Gray.

"Yeah!"

"Get him!"

 **Ice Make: Hammer**

 **Beast Soul: Rock Arm**

 **Water Slash**

 **Sky Dragons Roar**

 **Iron Dragons Roar**

The hooded figure just stood there. Not moving an inch what so ever. He just looked at the incoming onslaught and smirked at it. " **Divine Fire Form: Pillar of Justice** " the figure said under his breath. Then just like that a pillar of white and blue flames pops up and strikes everyone. The strange thing is though that the flames only burnt the magic and the mages who casted them.

"Whoa! He just defeated all of them with a single attack! And Gray and Gajeel both are S-class wizards now!" exclaimed a random mage.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Yes I do mean Happy. And I am sorry to say that he has unfortunately passed away. However, if you think that I would kill him then you are sorely mistaken! I would never kill my best friend/ son." The hooded figure replied.

"Ok we believe you now so, can you please turn down the heat please?" asked Makorav. Then the heat turned down and the magical pressure in the air turned down. "Thank you. Now before you tell us the story can you please identify yourself?" asked Makorav.

The hooded figure didn't say anything. He didn't reply at all. Instead, there he stood. Not moving a muscle. Almost as if he was debating if he should or not. Then slowly but surely he started to remove his hood. The first thing that everyone noticed was the pink hair. Then next was the look of sadness and loneliness spread across his face. And yet through it all they noticed something else there. An eye patch on his right eye. There was a scar that ran down along the top and bottom of it.

"Oh my gosh. Is that you Natsu? After all these years is that really you Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Yes it is Lucy. Oh congratulations Lucy. Lissana. On being married. I guess unlike me you guys were able to find love in this cruel and unfair world. It's good to know that at least ya'll found happiness." Replied Natsu. "Now back at the matter at hand and the explanation. What happened to Happy was very cruel and hateful. And also it was my fault that he has died." Started Natsu.

Flashback 3 months ago.

"Hey Natsu." Said Happy. "Yeah little buddy." Replied Natsu. "Where are we going?" "Well Happy there is a village near here. So, I would assume there." "Yay a village means people and people means food and food means I get fish!" "It doesn't take much to make you happy does it." "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing Happy it means nothing." Natsu laughed at his friend.

Present time

"Little did I know that would be the last time that I would ever laugh with Happy again."

Flashback a little while latter then last time.

"Hey young man are perhaps a mage by any chance?" asked an old man.

"Why yes I am. Is something that you need me to do sir?" replied Natsu.

The old mans eyes lit up like fireworks. "Why yes, yes there is. There's this dark guild hanging around here killing people who they kidnapped during the night. I was wondering if you could handle them for us. And, of course I'll pay you handsomely." Asked the old man. "Sure I'll help this should be easy enough for me." "Aye!" "Thank you young man. I will pay you when you return."

Time skip in front of the said dark guild.

"Hey Natsu how are you going to handle this one?" "I'll probably am going to half-ass it all the way. From what the old man said these guys are only strong because of the four S-class wizards and their master, so there is really no point in going in there full force or anything." "True." "Ya see. Things ought to be easy from here on out for us!" "Aye!"

Line break

"But boy was I wrong. Little did we know was that was where everything went to shit. About 5 minutes and 136 dick bags later did we finally meet the head ponchos."

Line break

"So, you're the cock sucker who woke me up huh?" a voice came from the second floor "And it seems as though u have been kicking our grunts asses a bit." He said trying not to laugh at his 'comrades' struggling to get back up. "You know it really is a shame that the master really does let such weaklings in here. I swear the guild master must be getting docile in his old age. Now u seem to have a lit trouble kicking there asses! How much power are you using? It's ok I won't tell anyone. What is it hmm? 80? 85? Maybe even 96% of your total power. If so then you really are quite weak. So, tell me how much are you using?" "Stop right there. I can sense that he is holding back immensely. He is trying not to kill anyone here at all. If he was serious about killing anyone don't you think that he would have had already done so? He is not someone to underestimate." A second figure came out and said. "Oh chill out would ya three? He is nothing compared to us if he is struggling with them. They're nothing but mere grunts compared to us. I say we see how much power he is using first then decide if we should intervene." "For once I agree with you there four. Ok, so, how much power are you using? Depending on your answer depends if we kill you or not."

"5"

"Huh?..."

"You asked how much power I was using to kick all of their asses, and I said that I was only using 5% of my total power in this form." Came Natsu's reply. "Oooooohhhhhhh. We just might actually have fun with this one 3! I like his spunk! So after we kick his ass from here too kingdom kung I'm going ask the master if he can join us or not!" "I think that the master would like to see him for himself and decide for himself." "You're no fun three! Wait! Does that mean that we still get to kick his ass?" "Yes." "Yay! Let's have some fun Mr. Asshole!"

"20"

"What?" "20%. That's how much it is going to take to kick your ass." "Oooohhh. Is that a challenge little one?" The man identified as four said as he smiled creepily. "Yes it is u jackass"

Present time

"Well fifteen minutes into the fight I finally kick his and his friends ass. What's worse is the fact that fighting them felt like fighting Lucy and Lissana here. With me being Gildarts. That's how much the gap between us was. So vast that they barely held a candle to me but, it was fun playing with them until the last two came out with their master and that battle felt like gramps versus Gildarts. With them being Gramps. Until I decided to use 85% of my power in that form however what caused me to use that much power came from when they pulled Happy out to me with him struggling to get free. Calling my name to help him and to save him. His screams pierced my ears as the master of the guild started to cut him slowly in front of me saying "Aaahhhhh. I'm touched to see that ya'll such a strong bound for him to think that you can save him. It's just so adorable. I think I'm going to cry. It's such a beautiful moment between friends however, that doesn't mean that you are going to be saved you little fur ball. And you. If you dare move even an inch I will kill him."

The guild was crying just thinking about how their old friend dealt with this.

"That bastard never stopped though. He continued to torture me and Happy."

Backing up to the torture

"Aahahh. Natsu please help me!" "Hang in their little buddy! He won't kill you. Not as long as I have anything to say about it!" "Oh ho hooooo. So you truly believe that you will be able to save him huh? One!" "Yes sir" "Help two, three, and four hold him down." "Yes sir" Then he rushed to do as his master had commanded of him to do. "You see hear dear 'Natsu' this is what you get for rushing in here and hurting all of my mages along with myself." He then covered Happy's mouth so that they couldn't hear him scream anymore. "Ah, there we go. Now we can't hear his pathetic screaming anymore." Said the master. Then he requiped a knive and started to slowly cut at the cat. Starting at the feet. He slid his blade little by little, going back and forth back forth on the poor cat. Then he angrily stabbed his feet, legs, and arms. Before he went back to cutting Happy slowly, so as to show his power over them. Natsu started to fight back to try and save him from such a fate. That's when the master saw him and gained an idea. He started to cut Happy's face and chest. Natsu fought harder to get them off of him.

That's when the master decided that he was done with his little game and requiped five other knives. He stabbed three of them into him. Two in either hand and the third into his feet. Just like how the crosses are for Christianity with Jesus being on the cross. The other two went into his chest and abs. The final one slowly slit his throat. Before long he finally slammed it into his skull to finish the job.

Natsu was angry, enraged, infuriated. His hair shadowed his eyes as his magical presser increased. Then like an animal trapped in a corner angry and scared with nothing left to lose lashed out against them. His anger controlled him entirely. And when he was done not a single one of them lived. He went collected his money and retrieved Happy's body. Then he left towards Magnolia to burry his body alone in front of his home that he built Lissana's grave was when she 'died' and had a funeral that nobody but knew about and that no one showed for.

Present day in time

The guild was silent. All except for the crying could be heard and Natsu turns around and leaves. "Wait where are you going Natsu?" Asked Erza. "I'm going to go buy some supplies and then I'm going to continue on with my journey." Replied Natsu. "Please come back to us Natsu we all miss you." Ha! Don't make me laugh Erza! I know damn well that some of ya'll are happy that I'm not here. I know that the master is. Well at least financially he is. He gets to save up on all his money. That in itself is a blessing. Besides I have to many bad memories here as well as happy ones for me to come back here. I've done too much to be allowed a happy life anymore. Too many lives has been taken away for any life to be seen. Too much death has been shown. Not enough mercy has been given. Ya'll are still to innocent to be with me. Everywhere I go, death soon follows closely behind." "We can handle ourselves." Erza tried to argue. "Not against someone who ya'll still considered family." Natsu then disappeared. Everyone was now confused as to what he meant by that last statement. However, the silence was then broken by Lucy saying, "We need to have a proper funeral for Happy. I'm sure that he would enjoy that, rather than such a lonely one where his friends were not there for him to see him off properly." "Agreed"

True to his word Natsu went out and got his supplies as he said he would. However, it was now dark. So, he decided that he might as well crash at his old place rather than paying for a hotel. When he arrived there it was exactly the same as when he left. However, there was one thing that he noticed that wasn't there. And that has a happy presence. Nor his best friend…. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He broke down crying right then and there as he truly missed his best friend. No, his son. His son no longer being there to make any funny comments or wity. No matter how annoying they got, he stilled missed him with all his heart. No matter how big, bad, tough, or horrible he was. He stilled had a heart that only revolved around his son since his heart was broken. Now he truly had nothing to live for. Nothing, all except for one thing and one thing only. To kill the man who of which created darkness in the world that consumed his son in. And that is, to kill the darkest and most evilest wizard ever known. He had to kill Zeref, his own brother.

 **Oooooh sooooo close. No of course there has to be a fucking cliffhanger at the end doesn't there. Hey yo peeps I am not necessarily sorry for it to take this long to repost. I had originally planned to repost on Thanksgiving as an Thanksgiving fuck you kind of thing. But, that didn't happen. It happens when you're in football and your teams really good. So this by default is a Christmas fuck you. As it will make you feel all sad and depressed about it now. So merry fucking Christmas, happy Honokaa, merry Cuanza, and merry oh wait I forgot that some of ya'll are atheist. Sorry about that. Na I'm fucking with ya'll I ain't sorry. So see ya'll with the next chapter. And if ya'll like review or PM me peeps. This is yo boy Darkweapon saying see ya fucking later bitches.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo baby what's up. It's yo boy Darkweapon again back with another chapter for ya. And before we kick this thing off I have a few things to get off my chest. 1. Thank you to my long time supporter esteosses baby. He/she was the first one to favorite this story. 2. Shout out to 01Exceed he/she is my most recent supporter.(when I made that part that was before I changed some stuff. And since then I gained a few more supporters. Shout out to all those who did support this fanfic after I made this.) 3. This is a thanks to all my reviewers weather they were good or not and they are: Epic roleplayer, ValinNight, PersonaUserOrpheus3245( weirdest name ever but who cares), guest, guest, aki8899, Kgamer77, Shay1819, and LKFairy4416. Thanks to them you are currently reading this and not the story. I mean seriously STOP READING THIS AND READ THE FANFIC! Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

 **I owe nothing but this fanfic**

 **Chapter 4: The Calamity**

Ashes. Ashes as far as the eye can see. Ashes and bodies. A lone man is standing in the middle of all of it. Holding a short old man who is quivering in his grasp. **"I warned you old man about what might happen if you annoyed me with questions. I had warned all of you to just leave me alone, and now look at what has happened. Look at what has happened to your precious guild and nakama."** As he said this the said old man looked at all the bodies of his dear children who were brutally murdered by the man in front of him. Even dear, sweet, little Wendy was not spared by this man. **"All of your children are now dead. And for what? To question me about what I have been doing these past few years and my relation to Zeref? Hahahahahaha. You know for an old man you make the funniest of situations between you and your opponents. So funny in fact that, I'm surprised that no one has killed you for-. Oh wait. I'm sorry I forgot to include me into the mix. But, like I told you in the beginning. I'll save you for last so that you could watch all the ones that you every loved. Die before your very eyes. I hope that one day I will meet you in hell and join in on our eternal quest of suffering together."** As the man said this he readied his arm by coating it in flames before he spoke again. **"See you in hell Guild Master and Ex-Wizard Saint Makorav."** Then the man's arm went straight through the Guild Masters chests. Killing him, in a single blow.

 **Line Break**

Makorav woke with a start. This dream he had it felt so evil and yet real. Was he really going to die by some unknown man who can control fire? Was his guild, no, his children really going to meet the same fate as what he saw in his dream? He looked up and saw Master Mavis in front of him starring in concern. "You saw it to I presume?" She shook her head yes to his question as if she was horrified by what she saw. Sighing Makorav decided to get dress and go to his guild hall.

"I think that you should tell them."

"Tell them what? That everyone is going to die horridly just because I dreamt it? Yeah they'd think that I really have gone crazy in my old age."

"Well then. We should tell them together because we saw the exact same thing. So I think that the best course of action should be to warn them of this very real threat, and to get them to prepare for war with this unknown enemy. Cause for all we know. He might just decide to attack us tonight or tomorrow or, hell, he might just be on his way right now for all we know!" Mavis suggested. Makorav's eyes widened for a second at hearing that. Then he turned to Mavis. Looked at her, opened his mouth as to say something but, ultimately, decided not to say anything thinking that maybe the first master may be right about this.

 **At the Guild later**

The guild was quiet. Weird I know right? Since when was the guild ever quiet? Well, today is a special day for the guild. It is the day that Natsu had left them. 3 years. 3 years without the lovable, annoying, good-hearted, naive man who always brought a smile to everyone's face. But, not today. No today was the one day where his name was never to be spoken ever. For his name would bring nothing but pure sadness and grief to people's heart. That's why, on this day, some guild members choose to stay home or go on jobs. Just so they won't remember this fateful day that tore their smiles off. This was the sight Master Makorav and Mavis walked/floated into.

Makorav looked around his guild hall and realized by the long faces everyone had and sighed at the sight before him. "Today must be the anniversary." Mavis only nodded in agreement at this revelation.

"Master!"

"Hm?" Makorav turned around to face Warren who's out of breath and visibly tired. "What's wrong Warren?"

"Its. Its Natsu" Warren replied still trying to gather his breath. "He's…. back…. Back in Haregon (let me know if I got that spelled correctly. It's 2am here when I made this part). He…. He destroyed half the town just…. Just to kill 3 people master." Warren explains as he gains his breath back towards the end. "And that's not all either master. He was…. Well he was different." " How so Warren?" replied Makorav. "Well…. He wasssss. How should I say this exactly? Ummmm, demonic? He defiantly looked like a demon dragon mix. The only way I was able to tell he was who he was. Was the fact that I saw him change back into human form outside of town before he disappeared in a flash. Then I ran to come and tell you sir. That and the council showed up and I didn't want to get confused as the perp." Everyone sweat dropped at the end of his statement. However, Makorav, was wide eyed at this explanation. "Warren." "Yes master?" "What did Natsu look like in his demon-dragon form?" "Ummm. Well. He kind of had a snout. That was covered in blood from his victims so I couldn't say what colored it was. He had huge claws that looked like they were made to choke out the living life out of any human being. That or, cut the ever living shit out of, well, anything really. Hell, I bet Erza could use something that sharp for a sword. Those were also covered in blood. Hell, basically his whole entire body was covered in nothing but blood. Well, except for his eyes. Which held so much power in them that they could flatten any non-strong willed man with a single look. Not to mention, even with his eyes holding so much power in them. I could tell his eyes held a fire in them so intense that it made his already scary, blood covered body terrifying. Just looking into those green, slanted eyes would make any man, woman, or child have nightmares for weeks. Hell I'll bet that they could last years. I know mine will." Makorav seemed to be entirely shocked that he turned stone cold silent. So much so that the guild all stopped muttering among themselves about the news they have received from Warren to see Makorav so quiet that he seemed as if he was dead. Makorav then turned to Warren shaken and said, "Did he perhaps have a really deep voice and red scales by chance?" "Well now that u mention it master…. Yes. Yes I guess he did have a deep voice. Now about the red scales….. I don't really know if he did. He was so covered in blood that I couldn't tell. Why do you ask master?" Warren replied. Mavis looked down at Makorav with concern. "I think you should tell them now 7th Master." Makorav only nodded at this. The rest of the guild seemed confused about this and asked, "What is saying master?" "She's saying that last night I had a dream, no more like a nightmare." Makorav then goes on to explain the nightmare he and Master Mavis shared the night before.

 **Line Break**

We find a young, lone walking man on his way towards the woods. This man was calm as he walked to woods. Many people who saw him walk towards seemed worried and concerned for some weird odd reason the man could not place his finger on but, at the same time he never really did care what anyone thought of him now a days. All he cared for was what he was doing and, right now that just happened to be taking stroll through woods rumored to have a supposed 'Dragon of the West' there. Although from what he could tell, at least from this distance, this place just did not seem ideal to ideal for a dragon to live in. Granted, it was pretty secluded from everything, it had food nearby it whether it prefer humans or animals it had plenty of both close to it, and not to mention it had a protective layer of at least S-class monsters surrounding it in the woods. Now when the man thought about that he laughed to himself a little bit. 'How long has it been since I've surpassed that level again? Since I left? No, it had to be way before it. At least when we are concerned about strength alone but, when you think about it. All of the requirements needed to be a S-class wizard. I had to achieve it when Happy died. Funny really, me and Happy always talked about what would happen and what we would do if I reached S-class together. How ironic really. It took the death of my son/best friend to make me into a fully realized S-class mage. Oh, the irony of it all is really quite funny when you stop to think about it. This one is for you little buddy.' When the man stopped talking to himself and looked up did he realized that he was standing in the middle of a nest of Wyverns. 'Oh shit. How the hell did I get here without realizing it? And how did they not even realize it yet? Why the hell am I still talking to myself? Focus! Hopefully they haven't realized that I'm here yet. Maybe I can avoid blowing up half this forest plus that little town I saw earlier if I can just sneak my way out of…' He didn't even get to finish his thought as huge gold and white colored that was behind him roared to alert the others of his presence. 'Ah shit. Looks like shit about to go down hard today.' The man thought. As he thought this the other Wyverns started to fly up into the air around him seeming to get ready for breathes attack. 23. That's how many he counted around him. 'Strange. He wondered y there would be a nest of this many. Then again he remembered the supposed dragon lurking in the woods here. When thought of that it made perfect since.' The Wyverns started to gather magic into their mouths before he remembered where he was. **Holy Fire Dragon Secret Technique: Fire Dragons: Holy Explosive Fist.**

Off into the distance all you could see and feel was a massive explosion go off. The town that was roughly 10 miles away was completely vaporized by the massive explosion and it was still continuing for another 15 miles before it stopped completely. In fact, the explosion was so strong that it had token the notice of the 10 wizard saints all the way in Crocus.

We now find the lone man walking away from the scene hoping to disappear into forest and not come back at all. As he leaves we see a single lone tear fall from his face. 'Damn it!' he cursed to himself. 'I didn't want to kill those people! I hate killing! He may like it and enjoy it but I don't! I hate seeing the sad looks on people's faces when they realize they lost a love one!' **'Don't lie. You enjoyed it. Admit to it. You secretly love killing people!'** 'No, that's not true! I hate taking peoples life's!' **'Oh really now? Ok. Then answer me this. Why didn't you use a different spell? Something, a little less explosive maybe? After all, we both know you could of used something else to kill them with and not be as explosive with.'** 'It was the only way to kill the Wyverns!' **'I wasn't talking about those pests. I was talking about the humans. After all, those "Wyverns" as you put it were nowhere close to our level. Not even as close to put dirt on our bodies. Admit it. You are slowly starting lose yourself. You are starting to enjoy the feeling of being the most powerful aren't you?'** 'No! You're wrong! I'm not turning into you! Leave me alone! Leave me alone right now END!' **'As you wish.'**

 **Yo that is it. Next chapter finally done. Took longer than I expected it to be but, here it is man. Also, for the reasons why it took longer to publish than normal is the fact that I have a new job, bout to start my senior year in high school, sports and band for said high school, and when I finished this my internet had been down for 9 days already bout to move to day 10 although it is past midnight. A MAJOR shout out to all my supporters out there especially my new ones I got while I was busy writing this. Also, I have 2 big ideas for some more fanfics. So, let me know in the replies which one I should start on first and, before I continue just know that they both are crossovers for Fairy Tale. 1. Nastu disappears suddenly during a fight and finds himself in the Fire Nation surrounded by the imperial guards of princess Azula. This particular one is a NatsuxAluza(good)xTyLee. Don't ask me why Ty Lee cause all you are gonna get is because I can now stop asking stupid questions from me. 2. Things were strange for Natsu Dragneel son of Fire Dragon King Igneel. But now? Things are even stranger. To start things off. What in the hell is a Sekirei? This one is a NatsuxHarem while in the world of Sekirei. Personally. This one has never been given enough love. At least not the crossover. I looked it up only about five of these out there and 2 of them are in different tongues'' that I can barely understand. Not to mention they were never finished. However, the same story as the first one. Ok, they are not completely the same story but close enough. Anyways, read review and all that fun stuff. And this is Darkweapon signing off saying see ya motherfuckers later.**


End file.
